THE TRUTH
by naomics
Summary: Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah sahabat sedari kecil. Namun kejadian 16 tahun silam membuat mereka berubah seperti air dan api. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? YUNJAE YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah sahabat sedari kecil. Namun kejadian 16 tahun silam membuat mereka berubah seperti air dan api. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?**

**WARNING: YAOI, Shoonen-ai, YunJae pair, gaje, typo(s), error(?)**

ff jadul lagi muehehehe =w=

pernah ku post di blog sih, mungkin udah ada yg baca. tp ff ini sempet stop, jd sekarang ku lanjutin lg.

so douzo ^ ^

* * *

"Aku tidak mau, titik."

Suasana tegang terasa jelas di dalam ruang keluarga tersebut. Putra termuda dari keluarga Jung itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil bedecak kesal. sedangkan putra tertua dari keluarga Jung menatap dongsaeng nya –yang hanya berjarak beberapa bulan datar. Tak ada emosi sama sekali di dalam wajah rupawannya.

"Yunho.. dengarkan appa.. appa hanya.."

"hanya apa, eoh? Sebenarnya anak kandung appa itu siapa? Aku atau dia?" kesal Yunho sembari menunjuk pemuda yang tidak lebih muda darinya itu. Yunho membulatkan matanya kesal saat melihat pemuda yang ia tunjuk hanya menatap nya sekilas, kemudian mengganti arah pandangannya ke samping.

"Aku pergi!"

_BLAM!_

Tidak tahan dengan keadaan rumah, Yunho segera berlalu keluar dari kediaman Jung yang terbilang sangat mewah. Sang kepala keluarga –alias Jung Jonghyun menghela nafas berat. Ia memijat-mijat pelipisnya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusing yang datang.

"sudahlah appa. Nanti emosinya juga hilang sendiri."  
hibur putra tertua dari seorang Jung Jonghyun sambil tersenyum manis. Jung Jonghyun membalas senyuman anak kesayangannya.

"tapi joongie- ah entahlah.. aku tidak tahu bagaimana membuatnya mengerti."

Jung Jonghyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Sampai bulir-bulir air mata mulai menyeruak keluar dari pupil lelaki setengah baya yang terlihat masih tampan itu. Kim- ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya Jung Jaejoong mengangkat tangan appa nya dan memandang lelaki itu sedih, seakan berkata, _jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri_.

"ia tidak perlu mengerti. Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak boleh mengerti, appa.."

**- The Truth -**

"Sial!"

Umpat Yunho kesal sambil menendang- nendang kaleng soda yang tidak bersalah itu. Terus saja umpatan- umpatan keluar dari bibir hatinya.

"apa- apaan dia? Kim Jaejoong! Aku benar- benar membenci mu!"

Yunho menendang kaleng soda itu dengan sangat kencang sampai mengenai kepala seorang laki-laki. Mata Yunho kembali membulat. Ia panik, sangat panik.

"A-aduuh!" teriak pemuda itu kesakitan. Dengan cepat, Yunho berlari menuju pemuda itu.

"aah.. itu.. mianhae.."

Yunho gelagapan. Ia menelan saliva nya perlahan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika orang itu lupa ingatan? apa ia akan dipenjara? Di hukum oleh sang appa? Pertanyaan- pertanyaan aneh kembali muncul di otak seorang Jung Yunho. Bahkan pemuda itu hanya terkena pukulan kaleng, tidak mungkin sampai hilang ingatan, ani?

"eh? Park Yoochun?" kaget Yunho. Jari telunjuknya kembali ia gunakan untuk menunjuk. Yunho menutup mulutnya menahan tawa saat melihat jidak lebar Yoochun semakin membesar akibat benjolan merah yang tepat berada di tengah jidatnya.

"Ahahahahaha… ahaha.. oh Tuhan.. jidat mu, ahaha.."

Yunho memeluk perutnya sendiri, menahan tawa. Penasaran, Yoochun mengambil cermin dari tas nya dan segera mengaca, sampai tiba- tiba…

"ANDWAE! Jidat indah ku!"

Teriak Yoochun frustasi yang semakin mengundang tawa dari mulut Yunho. isak tangis keluar dari bibir sang cassanova –saat melihat jidatnya. Sampai selang beberapa detik, akhirnya Yunho berhenti dari tawanya.

"baiklah, sebagai permintaan maaf, bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu di bar, otte?"

**- The Truth -**

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia membolak- balik tubuh atletisnya ke kanan dan kiri –mencari posisi yang nyaman. Jaejoong membuka nakas berwarna hitam di samping tempat tidurnya, kemudian mengambil sebuah bingkau foto bercorak coklat itu. Senyuman kecil tersinggung di wajah rupawannya. Di sana terdapat gambar sebuah keluarga yang tampak bahagia –dengan umma, appa, dan sang anak yang tertawa gembira.

Selang beberapa menit, Jaejoong kembali memasukkan bingkai foto itu. Dan mengambil sebuah bingkai foto lainnya. Di sana terdapat gambar dua anak laki- laki yang tersenyum bersama. Sungguh terlihat bahagia, dan sangat akur.

"haah.. Jung Yunho.."

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum kecil. Namun senyumannya kali ini terlihat begitu sedih. Tidak lama, akhirnya Jaejoong memasukkan semua bingkai foto berharganya ke dalam nakas kembali.

_You got the wrong number, you got the wrong number~_

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sumber suara, yang tidak lain adalah ponselnya. Dan segera saja ia menekan tombol hijau pada ponsel nya.

"yaboseyo?"

Jaejoong berdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan seseorang di seberang sana. Sampai akhirnya..

"Mwo? Aiishh nde, aku akan kesana!"

_Pip_

Jaejoong memutus hubungan pertama. Dengan cepat Jaejoong mengambil jaket kulit dan kacamata hitamnya.

"Sial!Semoga masih terburu!"

Jaejoong berlari menuruni anak tangga dan segera masuk kedalam mobil audi R-8 nya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Jaejoong segera menjalankan mobil mewah itu dalam kecepatan maksimal.

- **_Mirotic Club –_**

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam club dengan hati- hati. Ia tidak mau kalau sampai Yunho melihatnya masuk ke dalam club. Karena ia tahu, sangat tahu bahwa Jung Yunho sangat membencinya.

_pip_

"dia ada dimana?" Jaejoong mengangguk setelah mendengar suara seseorang di seberang sana menjelaskan.

"nde, arraseo."

_Pip_

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam ruang VIP dimana hanya orang- orang terpandang yang dapat masuk ke dalam sana. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang yang dijelaskan oleh rekan kerjanya di telpon. _Ciri- cirinya berambut pirang, tinggi, menggunakan baju berwarna merah, _ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

_Bingo, itu dia_

Jaejoong jalan mengendap- ngendap mengikuti seseorang yang terlihat mencurigakan itu. Wajah lelaki itu tidak jelas. Yang Jaejoong tahu, lelaki itu membawa sebuah pistol hitam di tangan kirinya. Lelaki mencurigakan itu mengangkat pistolnya dan mengarahkan pistol itu kepada yang sosok yang sangat Jaejoong ketahui.

_BRAK!_

"eeehh? Apa yang kau.."

Kaget lelaki itu saat Jaejoong menyerangnya dari belakang. Jaejoong menendang punggung lelaki itu sampai ia tersungkur. Kemudian ia mengambil pistol itu dan menginjak punggung lelaki itu dengan menarik kedua tangannya.

"Aaakkh!" teriak lelaki itu kesakitan.

_Pip_

"aku mendapatkannya."

"…"

"arraseo, cepatlah. Kutunggu."

_Pip_

Jaejoong membuka kacamata hitamnya dan menatap lelaki itu tajam, sampai- sampai membuat lelaki itu menelan salivanya ketakutan.

"baiklah, sekarang katakan.. apa yang kau inginkan?"

"ap- apa maksudmu."

_Krek!_

"Aaakh!"

"cepat katakan kalau kau tidak mau tangan mu patah." Jaejoong berbisik sedikit mendesah di telinga lelaki itu yang membuatnya semakin ketakutan. Keringat dingin mulai muncul dari pelipis lelaki itu.

"aku.. aku hanya disuruh untuk membunuh 'nya'."

"siapa? Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara yang terdengar sangat dingin. Wajah rupawannya seakan ingin membunuh orang hidup- hidup. Benar- benar mengerikan.

"tu-tuan Choi Seunghyun." Jawab lelaki itu gelagapan. Jaejoong mendesah, dan mengangguk. Yang pasti saat ini ia mendapat satu jawaban berharga. Langkah derap kaki mengalihkan pandangan Jaejoong, dan segera saja ia menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Hyung! Gwenchana?" tanya lelaki tampan yang sangat tinggi dengan panik. Jaejoong tersenyum manis, dan berkata.

"nde, gwenchana." Jaejoong mempersilahkan lelaki itu berdiri dan segera saja para polisi itu memborgol lelaki itu dan membawanya pergi dari lokasi.

**- The Truth -**

"Mwo? Jung Jaejoong akan menjadi ahli waris selanjutnya?"

Teriak Yoochun kencang. Untung saja mereka sedang berada di bar yang pastinya ramai. Yunho menutup kedua telinga nya sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Ya! Jangan menyebutnya dengan nama keluarga ku!"

Yoochun mengangguk. Yoochun lupa bahwa Yunho sangat, sangat membenci seorang Kim Jaejoong, terutama saat orang- orang memanggilnya dengan Jung Jaejoong.

Yunho menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya membuka suara.

"yaah.. aku juga tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran appa. Kenapa ia malah memberikan perusahaan pada tangan anak pungut itu."  
Yunho menggaruk- garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sesekali ia meminum _beer _nya yang berkadar tinggi itu.

"hey, Yunho. bukankah dulu kau dekat dengan Jaejoong?" tanya Yoochun menyelidik. Yunho berhenti minum dan mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar pada Yoochun. Ia mendesah.

"entahlah.. aku-"

_BUK!_

Yoochun dan Yunho serentak mencari sumber suara. Dahi mereka saat itu juga berkerut bersamaan saat melihat para polisi yang berlari- lari.

"ada apa itu?" tanya Yunho kepada seorang bartender bar yang kebetulan sedang membawa 1 botol soju kepada Yunho.

"ah itu.. sepertinya ada pembunuh bayaran disekitar sini." Jawab bartender bar itu tenang.

"mwo? Pembunuh?" pekik Yunho cukup keras. Mendadak tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pelupuk dahi.

Memori masa lalu yang rusak di dalam otaknya itu kembali terputar.

Tidak!

Yunho tidak ingin mengingatnya. Sama sekali tidak ingin mengingat kejadian buruk dan menyedihkan yang menimpanya 16 tahun silam.

"tuan, anda tidak apa- apa?"

_DEG!_

Seakan tersadar, Yunho segera menghapus keringat dingin yang membasahi tubuhnya, dan menjawab.

"n- nde gwencaha."

Sang bartender bar itu mengangguk dan segera berlalu dari ruangan itu. Yunho menarik nafas dalam- dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Setidaknya hal itu dapat membuatnya tenang.

"ya, Yunho. wae? Teringat masa-"

"tidak apa- apa." Potong Yunho cepat sebelum Yoochun melanjutkan kata- kata nya yang pasti akan membuat Yunho semakin sakit.

"hei.. yang disana.. bukankah Jaejoong?"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dan yang benar saja. Jaejoong ada disana, dengan seorang laki- laki yang Yunho kenal, Shim Changmin –rekan kerja Jaejoong. Tanpa sadar, Yunho mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dengan mengertakkan gigi- giginya. Ia kesal. Ia kesal melihat Jaejoong tersenyum kepada lelaki itu. Kesal? hey, kenapa Yunho harus kesal? bahkan ia membenci Jaejoong, kan?

"Yoochun, ayo pulang. Aku sudah muak."

**- The Truth -**

"aku pulang."

Jaejoong melepas kedua sepatunya sebelum masuk ke dalam kediaman Jung yang besar. Jaejoong tersentak saat melihat Yunho yang bersender di dinding sambil melipat tangannya. Mata musangnya menatap tajam sosok Jaejoong. Jaejoong berjalan melewati Yunho begitu saja, bahkan tanpa melirik Yunho sedikitpun.

_Grep!_

Tanpa Jaejoong duga, Yunho dengan cepat menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menatapnya semakin tajam.

"apa?"

Datar. Sekali lagi, Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan wajah yang sangat datar. Tidak ada aura kehidupan di dalam wajah tampan sekaligus cantiknya.

"dari mana kau?"

Tanya Yunho dengan suara yang terdengar serius. Jaejoong terkekeh kecil. Tawa yang terlihat mengejek. Hey, memang apa yang lucu?

"huh? Tumben kau perhatian. Lagi pula, itu bukan urusan mu!"

Ucap Jaejoong kesal. Ia meleraikan tangannya kasar dari genggaman Yunho. Dengan cepat, Jaejoong segera berlari menuju kamarnya –meninggalkan Yunho sendiri.

"ada apa dengan ku?"

**- The Truth -**

Pagi ini hujan membasahi kota Seoul dengan derasnya. Bau tanah serta suara angin dan rintikan air hujan begitu jelas terasa. Pohon- pohon besar bergeser berirama mengikuti arah sang angin. Namun semua keadaan tersebut tidak dihiraukan oleh lelaki berparas tampan yang masih berkutat di dalam selimutnya. Sesekali ia mengguling- guling tubuhnya ke kiri dan kanan, mencari posisi yang nyaman. Sebenarnya, lelaki itu tidak benar- benar tidur. Bahkan ia sudah membuka kedua matanya sejak tadi. Namun ia begitu enggan untuk keluar dari dalam selimut tebal yang begitu nyaman, menurutnya. Bahkan suara ketukan pintu pun tidak ia hiraukan.

"Tuan muda, tuan muda. Cepat bangun, anda harus berangkat ke kantor pagi ini." Seorang maid cantik mengetuk- ngetuk pintu tuannya dengan cepat. Yunho menyeringit. Sungguh, ia sangat malas untuk berangkat kerja hari ini. Ia malas untuk bertemu staff- staff yang mencibir membicarakannya, dan tentu saja malas untuk bertemu dan mendengar pembicaraan dan pujian untuk Kim Jaejoong.

"nde, aku bangun."

Yunho menyibak selimut tebalnya. Ia membuka lemari jatinya dan mulai mencari kemeja yang pas untuknya. Setelah selesai, Yunho segera berlalu ke kamar mandi yang terletak di arah timur tempat ia berada.

Setelah berkutat di kamar mandi, Yunho keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke arah meja makan. Namun langkahnya tiba- tiba terhenti di depan sebuah kamar seseorang yang amat ia benci. Tentu saja, Kim Jaejoong.

"Sial!"

Samar- samar Yunho mendengar umpatan dari balik kamar. Yunho memperjelas pendengarannya dengan menempelkan telinganya di depan pintu kamar.

"aish menyusahkan saja, kenapa luka 2 hari yang lalu terbuka lagi, eoh?"

_Luka?_

_Luka apa?_

Tidak tahan dengan rasa penasaran yang meledak- ledak, Yunho segera membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong secara sepihak. Mata Yunho melebar dengan sempurna saat melihat luka- luka sayatan yang memenuhi tubuh atletis Jaejoong. Darah segar mengalir dari perut sixpack nya dengan perban- perban yang melilit di perutnya. Perban yang semula berwarna putih itu berubah warna menjadi merah kecoklatan. Tenggorokan Yunho terasa tercekat. Sesak. Sakit. Entah mengapa, Yunho merasakan sakit yang sama dengan Jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho? y-yah, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong saat ia sedang menggulung perban itu di perutnya.

"kau.. kenapa?" tanya Yunho yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Jaejoong meringis kesakitan saat Yunho mencengkram pundaknya yang berwarna biru kemerahan.

"Hentikan!" teriak Jaejoong yang tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang ditimpanya. Dengan cepat, Jaejoong segera melilitkan perban itu di perutnya dan memakai kemeja hitam yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih bak salju.

"sudahlah, cepat kita sarapan. Appa menunggu."

Kembali Jaejoong berjalan sendirian, meninggalkan Yunho dan tanda tanya di dalam benak Yunho.

Keadaan ruang makan kediaman Jung itu sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan aura keceriaan. Betul- betul suram. Seluruh anggota keluarga yang hanya terdiri dari appa dan kedua anak itu hanya melamun, bekerja dalam pikiran masing- masing.

"aku selesai."

Perhatian Jonghyun dan Yunho segera beralih ke Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri sambil menghapus sisa- sisa makanan di bibir merahnya dengan menggunakan tisu.

"aku pergi dulu."

"nde, hati- hati Jae-ah."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia mengambil payung merah dari balik pintu dan segera berjalan menuju tempat parkir dimana mobilnya berada. Yunho mendesah. Walaupun mereka tinggal bersama, bahkan bekerja di tempat yang sama, namun mereka tidak pernah sama sekali pergi ke kantor bersamaan.

"aku juga. Aku pergi, appa."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan sang appa, Yunho segera berlari menyusul Jaejoong. Namun naas, mobil Jaejoong sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Tanpa menunggu lama, Yunho segera masuk ke dalam mobil maserati granturismo sportnya tanpa menggunakan payung terlebih dahulu. Dan mulai mengendarainya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"yo, bro!" sapa Yoochun saat melihat Yunho yang sedang berjalan keruangannya. Ya, Yoochun memang bekerja di perusahaan terkemuka di asia milik Jung Jonghyun, selaku appa dari Yunho.

"bagaimana kalau nanti kita ke club? Kau tau, ada yeoja baru yang sexy, kalau tidak salah namanya Kwon Yuri. Bagaimana?" tawar Yoochun dengan wajah mesumnya. Yunho mendesah. Yeoja, yeoja, dan yeoja. Tidak bisakah yeoja menghilang sebentar saja dari otak sang cassanova Park Yoochun.

"aku sedang tidak berminat." Jawab Yunho sekenanya. Yunho melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangannya. Sekali lagi, langkah Yunho berhenti tepat di pintu ruangan Jaejoong.

"bagaimana hyung?"

Changmin?

Perasaan penasaran kembali menyeruak dalam hati Jung Yunho. Yunho melakukan kembali kegiatannya di rumah yang sempat tertunda, menguping.

"sepertinya, kali ini Lee Donghae."

_'Donghae? Pemilik LDcrop?'_ pikir Yunho bingung. Yunho semakin mengeratkan pendengarannya.

"ya Yunho apa yang kau- hmmmpppff!"

Yunho menutup mulut Yoochun sebelum ia menghancurkan aktifitas Yunho lagi.

"diam." Yoochun mengangguk dan ikut menempelkan telinganya di pintu ruangan.

**- The Truth -**

"bagaimana hyung?"

Tanya Changmin kepada Jaejoong yang sedang membaca dokumen- dokumen yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya.

"sepertinya, kali ini Lee Donghae." Jawab Jaejoong malas. Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya di sandaran jok kursi nya. Ia melempar dengan malas dokumen- dokumen yang baru saja ia pegang ke meja kerjanya.

"kalau begitu…" Changmin memotong perkataannya sendiri saat mendengar sebuah keributan kecil yang berada di luar ruangan Jaejoong.

"sst. Yunho ada diluar." Bisik Jaejoong tepat di telinga Changmin, yang membuat Changmin sedikit berdigik. Changmin memperhatikan keseluruh wajah Jaejoong yang benar- benar dekat dengan wajahnya saat ini. Kedua bola mata besar yang bening, hidung mancung yang kecil, bibir merah yang menggoda ditambah kulit putih susu yang semakin menampakkan kesan cantik pada dirinya. Sangat sempurna.

"ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong yang sedikit risih diperhatikan seperti itu oleh Changmin. Changmin tersentak. Ketahuan, ani? Dengan cepat, Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya lucu, -menurut Jaejoong- yang mengundang kekehan kecil dari bibir chery nya.

"baiklah, urusan ini kita urus nanti. Aku ingin pergi."

"eh? Kemana?"

"entahlah." Jawab Jaejoong sekenanya. Jaejoong membuka pintu ruangannya yang langsung disambut oleh wajah kaget Yunho dan Yoochun. Yunho menggaruk- garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Salah tingkah. Jaejoong tersenyum manis –atau lebih terpatnya menyeramkan dan segera pergi dari hadapan kedua lelaki itu.

"aiishh.. ku kira aku akan mati." Yoochun mengatur nafas nya yang memburu. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Yoochun benar- benar ketakutan saat melihat senyuman membunuh milik Jaejoong.

"haah baiklah, tuan Jung. Aku sedang malas bekerja. Jadi selamat tinggal. Aku ingin bersenang- senang." Ucap Yoochun seenaknya. _Hey, memang kau pikir ini perusahaan mu?, _batin Yunho kesal. Yoochun segera melangkah menuju lobi, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Yunho menyela.

"aku.. aku ikut."

**- The Truth -**

"terima kasih banyak."

Ucap seorang kasir dengan wajah memerah. Oh well, sepertinya perempuan ini telah jatuh hati kepada seorang Kim –Jung- Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia keluar dari supermarket yang berada cukup jauh dari kantor. Sudah hampir sejam yang Jaejoong meninggalkan kantor. Jaejoong berjalan menuju lapangan parkir dan mulai mengendarai Audi R-8 nya menuju kantor. Jaejoong menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Ia malas untuk cepat- cepat menuju kantor. Ia malas bertemu dengan Jung Yunho yang akan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Dan tidak lama lagi perusahaan akan jatuh di tangan Jaejoong, yang pasti akan menambah kesan buruk di mata Yunho. Mau bagaimana lagi? Hal itu Jaejoong lakukan untuk 'melindungi' Yunho.

Pandangan Jaejoong tiba- tiba tertuju pada seorang, ah bukan. Tapi dua orang laki- laki yang berjalan menuju sebuah club.

Jaejoong memberhentikan mobilnya tepat diseberang club. Mata Jaejoong dengan cepat berlari mencari satu sosok. Sosok yang berbahaya. Bingo, Jaejoong menemukannya. Ia melihat seorang lelaki menggunakan topi di atas gedung besar yang menodong sebuah senapan besar, menuju.. Jung Yunho. dengan cepat, Jaejoong segera keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari menuju satu sosok, Jung Yunho.

"Yunho! awasss!"

Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Yunho cepat. Membuat Yunho dan Yoochun kaget.

_Dor!_

Mata Yunho terbelalak dengan sempurna. Darah segar mulai turun dari punggung Jaejoong.

"Yunh.. g-gwenchana?" tanya Jaejoong disela- sela sakitnya. Tetes demi tetes air mata keluar begitu saja dari pelupuk mata Yunho.

_BRUK!_

"JAEJOONG!"

**TBC**

* * *

aduh ini ff error bgt/?

maafkan saya bila tak memuaskan wkwk

but, please review if you don't mind ^ ^


	2. Chapter 2

annyeong, here is the chapter 2.

semoga memuaskan ne, disini banyak yg ku edit soalnya, entah jd lebih baik ato malah tambah ancur wkwk =w=

btw, Jung Jonghyun itu bukan Jonghyun SHINee loh yaw, itu Jonghyun CNBLue astaga pacar(?) fyi aja sih wks

and makasih buat yg udh baca sama review, love u deh :"3

so, douzo ^ ^

**WARNING: YAOI, Shoonen-ai, means BoyXBoy, gaje, typo(s), error/? YunJae couple.**

* * *

Deru tangis kesedihan terus terdengar dari ruang tunggu di sebuah rumah sakit. Seorang lelaki berwajah kekanakan itu menangis dalam diam sambil memeluk lelaki setengah baya yang terlihat rapuh. Kata 'maaf' terus saja keluar dari bibir Jung Jonghyun. Changmin memandang kesal Yunho yang sedang bersender di tembok rumah sakit sambil melipat kedua tanganya. Tak ada emosi sama sekali dalam wajah tampannya, hanya wajah datar yang terlihat.

"bagaimana mungkin kau tidak menunjukkan wajah sedih sedikitpun untuk orang yang telah menyelamatkan mu?" Ucap Changmin menyindir Yunho. Yunho memandang Changmin sekilas, kemudian menghela nafas beratnya.

"memangnya kalau aku menunjukkan wajah sedih, apa yang akan terjadi? Jaejoong tetap sakit kan?" acuh Yunho. Changmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai kuku nya memutih.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu eoh?!"

Changmin mencengkram kerah kemeja Yunho yang berwarna putih kemerahan –akibat darah dari Jaejoong. Yunho menatap Changmin tak kalah tajam. Changmin menyiapkan tinjunya sampai Jonghyun melerai kedua lelaki itu.

"kalian, Hentikan! Ini di rumah sakit!"

Ucap Jonghyun tenang. Sungguh, lelaki setengah baya itu rasanya ingin berteriak histeris, tapi apa daya. Sungguh mustahil melakukan hal seperti itu di dalam rumah sakit.

"cih.."

Cibir Changmin kesal. ia melepas cengkramannya kemudain menatap Yunho sangat tajam.

_KLEK_

Arah pandangan ketiga lelaki itu langsung tertuju pada seorang dokter berlesung pipit yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruang rawat.

"Siwon uisa? Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong hyung? Dia selamatkan? Dia baik- baik saja kan?" tanya Changmin bertubi- tubi tanpa memberikan jeda sedikitpun untuk dokter muda ber-nametag Choi Siwon itu menjawab. Siwon melepas maskernya dan tersenyum manis.

"tenanglah, masa krisisnya sudah lewat."

Changmin menitikkan air matanya yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Ia memeluk Jonghyun dan tak lupa mengucapkan syukur sebesar- besar nya. Yunho mencengkram kedua tangannya, menahan tangisan syukur yang ingin keluar.

_Tuhan, terima kasih_

"apa kami boleh menjenguknya?" tanya Changmin. Siwon mengangguk dan mempersilahkan ketiga lelaki tampan itu masuk ke dalam ruang rawat.

"kau tidak masuk?" tanya Siwon lembut. Yunho menggeleng pelan, dan berujar,

"aku nanti saja." Siwon mengangguk dan meninggalkan Yunho sendirian. Yunho menatap sekilas ruang rawat itu. Dan pada detik berikutnya Yunho berjalan meninggalkan ruang tunggu itu.

**- The Truth -**

Yunho makan di kantin rumah sakit tanpa selera sama sekali. Padahal ia belum makan sedari siang tadi. Yunho memasukkan dan mengunyah makanan itu secara perlahan, sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa Changmin sudah duduk dihadapannya. Yunho menghentikan makannya sejenak –untuk melihat Changmin.

"kau.. sedang apa?"

"tentu saja makan." Jawab Yunho acuh dan kembali memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"ah itu.. tadi mianhae." Ucap Changmin sedikit menyesal. Changmin menggaruk- garu kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Yunho menatap Changmin lama dan pada detik berikutnya ia kembali memakan makannya.

"sudahlah, aku tidak memikirkannya."

Changmin tersenyum getir. Selang beberapa detik mereka terdiam. Hanya terdengar suara gesekan piring dan sendok yang Yunho gunakan. Changmin meneteskan saliva nya saat melihat makanannya yang terlihat enak itu. Tidak kuat, akhirnya Changmin memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan beberapa makanan. Beberapa menit kemudian, makanan- makanan yang dipesan Changmin datang secara bersamaan. Tanpa menunggu lama, Changmin segera melahap habis piring demi piring porsi makanan itu.

"kau.. makan semuanya?" tanya Yunho ragu. Changmin mengangguk cepat dan membalas.

"tentu saja." Jawabnya dengan makanan yang masih penuh di dalam mulutnya.

"appa sudah pulang?"

"hmm.. baru saja."

Yunho mengangguk mengerti. Ia menyeruput jus jeruknya perlahan dan kembali menatap Changmin yang sedang berada di dunianya sendiri.

"Changmin.. sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku tanyakan."

"apa? Tanyakan saja." Ucap Changmin tanpa melirik sedikit Yunho sedikit pun. Yunho menghela nafas nya sebelum bertanya.

"sebenarnya, siapa orang yang ingin menembak ku tadi?"

_DEG!_

"entah kenapa, aku merasa bahwa ini ada kaitannya dengan Jaejoong yang akan menjadi direktur selanjutnya."

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

Jantung Changmin berdetak dengan kencangnya. Keringat dingin keluar dari dahi nya. Ia bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan 'telak' Yunho.

"kau.. tidak perlu tau."

_Shit! _Rutuk Changmin menyesal. _Kenapa aku tidak bilang saja tidak tahu. Jeongmal paboya Shim Changmin_, batin Changmin berteriak.

_BRAK!_

Yunho menggerbak meja makan itu kencang. Seketika itu juga mata para pengunjung dan pelayan kantin rumah sakit tertuju pada kedua lelaki tampan itu.

"Tentu saja aku berhak tahu, Shim Changmin!" marah Yunho. Yunho menatap Changmin geram, membuat lelaki berwajah kekanakan itu sedikit ketakutan.

_Hyung.. ottokhe?_

Changmin memakan satu suap terakhir dan meminum jus nya sampai habis. Setelah itu dia mengambil dompet nya dan segera berlalu.

"Ya! Shim Changmin! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku!" pekik Yunho keras. Ia kesal. bagaimana tidak? Bahkan Changmin tidak mengatakan sepatah kata penjelasan pun padanya .

"belum saatnya kau tau, hyung." Lirih Changmin namun masih tertangkap oleh pendengaran Yunho. Changmin segera berbalik dan meninggalkan Yunho sendirian –yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

**- The Truth -**

_KLEK.._

Yunho masuk ke dalam ruangan Jaejoong saat Changmin dan Jonghyun sudah tidak ada. Ia langsung disambut oleh bau obat- obatan yang begitu menyengat penciuman. Yunho duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur dimana lelaki cantik itu masih enggan membuka kedua mata indahnya. Yunho menatap sedih Jaejoong, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia juga membenci lelaki itu.

"Jaejoong.. aku benar- benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mu."

Yunho menyibak rambut hitam legam Jaejoong lembut. Pikiran- pikiran masa lalu entah mengapa kembali berputar di dalam otaknya.

16 tahun lalu..

Seorang anak kecil mengemasi pakaian-pakaian nya di dalam koper. Ia tersenyum senang saat melihat hasil pekerjaannya.

"Yunie, sudah selesai?"

Senyuman terbaik Yunho terlihat jelas dibibir hatinya takala melihat seorang lelaki manis memanggilnya. Lelaki manis itu membawa sebuah ransel biru kecil. Ia memakai kaos flannel berwarna putih dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam pekat.

"nde, baru saja selesai, Joongie."

"kajja! Umma, appa, dan Jung ahjushi sudah menunggu."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Joongie itu –yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho menuju orang tua mereka yang sudah siap di halaman kediaman Jung.

"ah.. Joongie, Yunie.. sudah selesai kemasi barangnya?" tanya Jung Jinri, selaku umma dari Jung Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk dengan masih menggenggam tangan Yunho.

"umma.. Minie mana?" tanya Yunho menarik- narik celana ummanya dari bawah. Jinri tersenyum dan menjawab.

"aah.. keluarga Shim tidak bisa datang, sepertinya mereka ada urusan mendadak." Jawab Jinri lembut sambil berjongkok mengelus rambut Yunho dengan sayang.

"Hyuung~~" seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar lima tahun berparas tampan berlari menghampiri Yunho.

"Jungshin.. jangan berlari, nanti kau jatuh." Jawab Yunho kepada Jung Jungshin, yang merupakan adik satu-satunya. Jung Jonghyun berjalan menuju istri dan anaknya, kemudian menggendong Jungshin.

"yeobo.. cepat ajak anak- anak masuk ke mobil." Perintah Jonghyun kepada Jinri –yang tak lain adalah istrinya lembut. Jinri mengangguk dan mengajak anak- anak itu duduk di jok paling belakang. Di depan duduk mereka sudah berada kedua orang tua Yunho, sedangkan di setir kemudi sudah berada kedua orang tua Jaejoong yang tak lain adalah Kim Seohyun dan Kim Yonghwa. Diperjalanan menuju pulau Jeju mereka tertawa dan bernyanyi bersama, sampai mereka tidak menyadari bahwa bahaya sedang mengincar mereka.

_DOR!_

Kim Yonghwa dikagetkan dengan sebuah peluru senapan yang hampir saja mengenai mobil nya.

"umma, ada apa?" tanya Yunho panik. Wajah Jinri berkeringat. Beberapa detik berikutnya ia tersenyum manis dan mengelus rambut anaknya, seakan menenagkan.

"tidak ada apa- apa chagiya."

_DOR!_

Kembali suara tembakan itu terdengar. Yonghwa memutar kemudinya untuk menjauh dari peluru itu. Yunho yang memang lebih penakut memeluk Jaejoong yang lebih tua beberapa bulan dengannya. Jungshin sudah menangis di dalam pelukan Jinri.

"yeobo, otthoke?" tanya Kim Seohyun yang ketakutan.

"sepertinya ini serangan dari Choi Minho, pemilik CM Crop itu." Jawab Yonghwa mencoba tenang. Ia tahu bahwa serangan seperti ini tentu akan datang pada keluarganya dan keluarga Jonghyun. Tentu saja, mereka pemilik KYH Crop dan Jung Crop, dua perusahan yang berkerja sama dan sangat terkenal di ASIA.

_DOR!_

Sayang, peluru senapan itu mengenai ban mobil yang membuat mobil Yonghwa oleng. Jonghyun memeluk Jinri dan anaknya, begitu pula Jaejoong. Mobil hitam itu sudah tidak dapat dikendarai. Dalam hati Yonghwa berdoa agar mereka selamat.

_BRAK!_

Mobil itu terbalik dan masuk ke dalam sebuah curam besar.

**- The Truth -**

"Mianhae, Jinri-ah, mianhae Jungshin-ie.. mianhae… ah mianhae.." Jonghyun menangis histeris sambil memeluk istrinya yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Ia merasa bersalah tidak dapat melindungi istri dan anak nya.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Jonghyun berteriak histeris. Sakit. Sakit itu begitu terasa. Hatinya seperti tersayat memandang perempuan yang sangat ia cintai mati mengenaskan, ditambah anaknya yang baru saja menginjak umur lima tahun dan juga kedua sahabat baiknya pada semasa SMA.

_Oh God._

_Kenapa mereka?  
Kenapa harus mereka yang mengalami hal seperti ini?  
kenapa bukan aku saja?  
kenapa bukan aku saja yang mati, Tuhan?_

Menyesal? Tentu saja. Jung Jonghyun, lelaki tampan yang masih terlihat muda itu sangat menyesal. Hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menangis, merutuki dan memaki dirinya sendiri. Dilain tempat, terdapat seorang lelaki tampan menangis di dalam pelukan lelaki manis.

"uhh.. Jaejoongie.. umma dan Jungshin mana? dimana Kim ahjushi dan Kim ahjuma, Jongie-a? uuh.." tanya Yunho ditengah tangis nya. Jaejoong memilih diam tanpa menjawab setiap pertanyaan Yunho. karena ia tahu, saat ia menjawab setiap pertanyaan Yunho, tangisannya pasti tak kan terbendung lagi.

"Aku takut… Joongie.." Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong erat, seakan takut sosok itu hilang. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, Jaejoong membalas pelukan Yunho tak kalah erat.

"tenanglah, Yunie.. aku.. aku akan melindungi mu."

**- The Truth -**

Yunho tersenyum mengingat kejadian mengenaskan itu. Sampai sekarang Yunho tidak mengerti dengan Jaejoong yang berkata akan melindungi nya. Melindungi apa, eoh?

_'Yunho! awasss!' _

_ 'Yunh.. g-gwenchana?'_

_DEG!_

"melindungi? Jangan- jangan.. Jaejoong?"

**- The Truth -**

Yunho berjalan lunglai menuju kantor. Pikirannya terus saja tebang menuju satu sosok. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaejoong? Yunho mengetuk- ngetuk jari nya di meja nya sambil menopang dagunya yang terasa berat.

"Aah aku tidak mengerti!"

_KLEK!_

"Yo, Yunho!" Yoochun membuka pintu ruangan Yunho dan segera duduk di -bangku yang berada tepat di depan meja Yunho tanpa permisi.

"Ya Park Yoochun! Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu?" Yoochun terkekeh melihat sahabatnya yang marah. Hey, memang apa yang lucu?

"baiklah, sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi."

Yunho memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Menceritakan apa?

"tentu saja menceritakan masalah mu dengan Jaejoong, Yunho." jawab Yoochun seakan bisa membaca pikiran seorang Jung Yunho. Yunho menghela nafas beratnya, bagaimana pun sepertinya sahabat nya bisa membaca setiap pikirannya. Yunho menceritakan segala masalah yang ia hadapi tanpa ada yang terlewatkan kepada Yoochun. Yoochun tertegun. Sesekali ia membalas penjelasan Yunho dengan bergumam dan dengan wajah yang terkejut.

"sepertinya, Jaejoong menjadi direktur selanjutnya untuk melindungi mu, Yun." Jawab Yoochun –yang sedang berfikir menggunakan otak jenius nya setelah Yunho selesai bercerita.

"tapi, wae? Apa hubungannya dengan dia menjadi direktur selanjutnya?" Yoochun menopang dagunya yang terasa berat. Sesekali ia menghela nafas beratnya dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"pikirkanlah menggunakan otak pintar mu, Jung." Ucap Yunho yang sepertinya menyerah berpikir. Yoochun tersenyum penuh misteri sambil menyentil jidat Yunho.

"Ya! Aku ini bos mu, Park Yoochun!"

"upss.. mianhae sajangnim." Kekeh Yoochun. Ia berjalan menuju pintu ruangan dan segera keluar dari sana.

_Blam_

**- The Truth -**

Yunho sedikit berlari di koridor rumah sakit. Changmin baru saja memberitahunya bahwa Jaejoong sudah membuka matanya dan keadaannya sudah berangsur- angsur membaik.

_KLEK_

_DEG!_

Yunho terkaget saat melihat lelaki cantik itu sendirian. Tak ada Changmin dan Jonghyun disana. Lelaki tampan sekaligus cantik itu menggunakan setelan baju seragam rumah sakit. Entah mengapa, terlihat begitu menawan dimata Yunho.

"dimana appa dan Changmin?" tanya Yunho yang sudah duduk di bangku di depan ranjang Jaejoong. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya –saat menyadari keberadaan Yunho. Tatapan Jaejoong langsung tertuju kepada Yunho dan menjawab.

"mereka sedang mencari makanan."

Yunho mengangguk- angguk kepalanya tanda mengerti. Tatapannya kembali tertuju pada Jaejoong yang sedang mengutak- atik ponselnya.

"kapan kau pulang?" tanya Yunho begitu saja. Yunho juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bertanya hal seperti itu.

"kata Siwon uisa, mungkin 2 atau 3 hari." Jawab Jaejoong menjelaskan. Yunho hanya ber-o dia mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong.

Hening. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Hanya suara ketikan ponsel yang terdengar.

"eheem.." dehem Yunho menghilangkan kesunyian.

"Jae, sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku tanyakan." Ucap Yunho serius. Jaejoong membalas tatapan Yunho tak kalah seriusnya.

"apa?" tanya Jaejoong _to the point_.

"kenapa kau ingin menjadi direktur selanjutnya?"

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan telak yang begitu saja keluar dari bibir Yunho.

Oh Gosh.

Jaejoong berfikir keras sampai ia merasa pusing yang amat sangat di kepalanya. Ia mencari kata-kata yang tepat agar lelaki bermata musang itu tidak akan menanyakan hal macam itu lagi.

"tentu saja karena aku lebih hebat dari mu, Jung."

_DEG_

Yunho mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sakit saat mendengar pernyataan dari bibir merah itu.

"yaah, kalau perusahaan berada di tangan mu.. entahlah apa yang akan terjadi pada Jung Crop." Kekeh Jaejoong. Dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan kalimat- kalimat kejam itu.

"maka dari itu, perusahaan akan lebih terjamin kalau berada di tangan ku."

_SRET!_

Yunho mencengkram baju Jaejoong dan menariknya, membuat lelaki cantik itu meringis sakit. Pancaran kebencian begitu terlihat di mata musang Yunho.

Benci.  
Perasaan benci di hati Yunho semakin bertambah.  
Ia benar- benar membenci lelaki tampan sekaligus cantik itu.

_PLAK_

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya saat mendapati Yunho menampar pipi kirinya. Jaejoong memegang pipinya yang memerah tidak percaya. Ia meringis saat menyadari betapa sakitnya luka yang diakibatkan oleh tamparan Yunho. Yunho benar- benar saat menamparnya.

"Brengsek! Kau benar- benar brengsek Kim Jaejoong!"

Yunho menendang kursi yang sempat ia duduki itu sampai terbalik. Ia benar- benar marah.

_"_Sial!Berani sekali kau, anak pungut!"

Maki Yunho keras. Umpatan- umpatan dan sumpahan terus saja keluar dari bibir hati Yunho. Jaejoong menunduk, ia tidak berani menatap mata Yunho yang menunjukkan kebencian yang terdalam kepadanya.

"Mati saja kau, brengsek."

_BLAM!_

Yunho keluar seraya membanting pintu kamar Jaejoong kencang. Jaejoong mencengkram dada nya yang terasa sakit, seperti tersayat pisau yang begitu tajam. Hatinya hancur. Umpatan Yunho seakan palu yang telah memecahkan guci indah yang begitu rapuh. Jaejoong menggeleng. Itu bukanlah kesalahan Yunho, ia tahu itu. Ia yang memulai segalanya, dan ia telah memilih.

Tapi saat melihat mata hangat yang selalu diberikan Yunho semasa kecil kepadanya telah menghilang dari pandangan, hatinya terasa begitu sangat sakit. Ia melihat sorot kebencian yang sangat dalam di mata musang Yunho. Hati rapuh Jaejoong terasa tertusuk jutaan jarum.

Sesak.  
Sakit.

Jaejoong seakan lupa caranya untuk bernafas. Paru- parunya terasa sesak.

"jangan menangis pabo.. jangan menangis."

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tetes demi tetes air mata keluar begitu saja dari pupil mata Jaejoong.

"kenapa malah jatuh, eoh?" Jaejoong memaki- maki air matanya yang terus saja keluar tanpa perintah. Entahlah, bulir- bulir air mata itu tidak dapat berhenti. Jaejoong tidak pernah menangis seperti ini di depan orang lain. Ia hanya akan menunjukan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi yang sangat berkharisma, dan yang pasti akan mendapat pujian dari para karyawannya. Tapi mereka tidak tahu, bahwa Jaejoong juga memiliki hati yang lembut.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!"

Jaejoong menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Matanya memerah akibat menangis. Tangisannya begitu pilu.

"Yunie.. mianhae.."

**TBC**

* * *

*krik* atulah maap klo ga memuaskan, i've tried my best ; w ;

but, please review if you don't mind ^ ^


End file.
